1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for stimulating phagocytes, particularly Kuppfer cells, in order to promote rapid clearing of particles, such as bacteria, viruses, and immune complexes from the blood stream of a vertebrate organism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Somatostatin is a peptide hormone originally investigated because of its inhibitory effects against pituitary growth hormone, which is also known as somatotropin. Somatostatin is therefore sometimes known as somatotropin release inhibiting factor (SRIF). More recent studies have shown that pretreatment with exogenous somatostatin prevents cysteamine-induced duodenal ulcer, with minimal inhibition of gastric acid output (Schwedes et al, Eur. J. Pharm., 44, 195 (1977)). In addition, somatostatin has been shown to have a beneficial effect on experimentally induced pancreatitis (Schwedes et al, Horm. Metab. Res., 11, 142 (1979)), and adrenal and lung lesions (Schwedes et al, Metabolism Suppl., 1, 27, 1377 (1978)). Thus, somatostatin has been demonstrated to be useful in the protection of various tissues against damage.
However, the objects of the present invention, as will hereafter be disclosed, are not primarily to prevent damage to tissues but to increase the activity of certain cells, an activity of somatostatin not previously disclosed in the prior art.